


Take Your Pick

by kattebaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi domestic fluff, kisumako being cute, post TYM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattebaka/pseuds/kattebaka
Summary: Continuing his streak of successful apartment showings, Kisumi takes it upon himself to show Makoto to his future Tokyo apartment. Only if there is one thing Makoto is difficult about it's making a decision to satisfy his own needs. And if there's one thing Kisumi wants it's for Makoto to make a decision that will make him happy. It's not easy, wanting to please others, but in the end it's so much simpler than they thought.





	Take Your Pick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamCyberCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/gifts).



“I like this one.”

“You’ve literally said that to every single place we’ve been to, Makoto. You should be a little more specific.” Kisumi quipped lightly, his stance slumped in mock defeat as he idly knocked his clipboard against his own shoulder in an exasperated manner, turning on his heel as he took in the entrance area of the empty apartment. They’d barely stepped up from the genkan before Makoto had made his usual comment, an optimistic smile on his face as he looked around with almost childlike wonder, as if he hadn’t ever seen a small, empty, second story apartment in Tokyo before. As if he hadn’t gone on this exact trip to help Haru find his apartment a week earlier. As if Makoto hadn’t looked at four other apartments earlier that same day. 

Kisumi was at his wits end with this boy. He couldn’t make a decision to save his life. Where Makoto had quickly tuned in on Haru’s very particular requirements for his apartment, Makoto was startlingly indifferent about his own requirements when it came to how he wanted to live in his new apartment. 

Well, that was what Kisumi was good for. This stuff ran in his blood, he’d hand picked all five apartments to suit Makoto as much as possible. Within reason, of course. Actually, that might be why Makoto was so wishy-washy now… Impossible, Makoto would have to make a decision sooner or later, Kisumi was banking it all on this one. The balcony was gorgeous after all. 

“But I _do_ like this one!”

“I know, but do you like it better than the others?”

“I don’t know.”

With a fond, but wholly exasperated sigh, Kisumi wrapped his arm around Makoto’s shoulders and led him further inside the apartment. His sweet, precious Makoto, so eager to please he couldn’t even pick between the apartments Kisumi had picked out for them. How hopeless he was…

“What do you think?”

“Hm?”

Kisumi blinked at Makoto once they’d circled back to the kitchen. Makoto had commented as they went and sounded honestly positive at Kisumi’s descriptions. In all honesty he really did seem like he liked the place. As uncritical as Makoto was he was potentially a real estate agent’s dream client, but for Kisumi, a part-time real estate agent, who really only cared about finding the place that could make Makoto the happiest, he was a damn nightmare. 

“Do you think this one’s the best one?”

There it was. That question that Kisumi hated, the one that meant Makoto was pushing his indecision onto Kisumi so he wouldn’t have to make the choice himself. Good thing Kisumi already knew Makoto’s unspoken and invisible preferences beforehand. One shouldn’t underestimate the sly Shigino kid, he knew how to please someone without them even knowing that Kisumi had tricks up his sleeve.

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Kisumi looked around the room with the intention of answering Makoto truthfully. It was a combination living room and kitchen, not the largest, but big enough. Separated bathroom and toilet, which meant potentially more frequent visits from Haru, even if Haru’s bathtub was significantly nicer than this one. A balcony, which looked a little dilapidated but perfectly functional, and a decently sized bedroom. Makoto wasn’t a guy who asked for much, but Kisumi still wanted it to be something he’d enjoy living in. That was why none of the apartments had been ones that Makoto wouldn’t like at all, if if the guy couldn’t make a decision then at least Kisumi would present only acceptable ones - by Kisumi’s standards if not Makoto’s. 

“I think so. It’s got a decently high ceiling, the kitchen is good, the balcony needs work but it could be pretty. Nice big bedroom for an apartment this size, floor’s sturdy and polished and there’s even a bathtub. It’s close to the supermarket, a breakfast café, about four convenience stores and a cute park. I’m totally a fan!”

With a pleased little chuckle, Kisumi tapped at his lips, smile all too knowing and it showed in the light trepidation which bloomed on Makoto’s face, as if this smile wasn’t a well practiced display on Kisumi’s face. Well, it wasn’t only Haru who knew how Makoto ticked.

“And this place is within walking distance to the station featuring the Seibu Shinjuku Line, which coincidentally runs through the station that our beloved Haru-chan lives close to and takes every morning. Only six stops. You know, if you ever needed incentive.”

Earning the desired laugh from Makoto, Kisumi considered it his victory and stepped up behind the taller man, hands grabbing on to each of Makoto’s shoulders and chin resting on one of his hands. It was hard to see Makoto’s face from that angle, but it hardly mattered when Kisumi could instead feel the way Makoto’s shoulders still shook with laughter as he conceded way too quickly. 

“Too easy, Makoto! You make it too easy for me!”

Still, even with the promise of actual, frequent visits from Haru, the place was nice. It was a place where young people had the freedom to start building an independent life. Kisumi could see Makoto in such a life, young, brave, determined, starting his life as a university student, reaching his dream through hard work and earnesty. It really suited him. The world had better prepare itself for the day Makoto fully realized his own potential, Kisumi couldn’t wait to be there to witness it. 

“So… have you decided?”

Out of the corner of his eye Makoto’s fond smile shone down at Kisumi and it was returned with an equally fond, encouraging smile. So he had, huh?

“You already knew the moment you brought me here.”

“Well, just in case, I also met two whole cats on my way to check out the station!”

“Okay, fine! Sold! And why do you say that as if you could’ve met anything other than whole cats on your way!?”

Despite the indignant - and way too loud - tone, Makoto wasted no time to burst into another fit of laughter. Too bright for his own good really, Kisumi was infected immediately with that bubbly laughter and somehow they ended up just standing there in an empty apartment kitchen, laughing as the sun’s orange rays angled down to pull at their shadows. The look on Makoto’s face as he shifted to look at Kisumi told everything they needed to know about this place and how Makoto felt about it, how he felt about the life he’d be starting there, the sincerity of his smile almost cut into Kisumi’s heart, it felt like it would burst.  
Like clockwork, like cursed, despicable clockwork, Kisumi’s work phone went of, obnoxiously loud ring tone startling both of them out of their reverie, moment ruined and Kisumi scrambling for the dumb, outdated brick, shamelessly faking a cheery tone of voice as whomever was on the other end of the call definitely, definitely stole a precious moment with Makoto from him. 

Within less than a minute Kisumi was out the door, keys hastily left with Makoto in the apartment, running for his company car and biting his bottom lip with disappointment as he drove off for an emergency showing. Dammit, didn’t they know that this particular showing was more important than any of the others? Any other day than this one. 

 

\--

 

Two, way too long hours later had Kisumi dragging his feet up the stairs to the last apartment he’d shown Makoto, shoulders slumped and arms hanging low enough to threaten the concrete based demise of the bottom of the plastic bags in Kisumi’s hands. There was faint light coming from inside the apartment and for the umpteenth time Kisumi mentally kicked himself for having left Makoto there in such a rush. Every time he’d been reminded that it had gotten dark was another kick to his mental self. He was just about black and blue by now. 

With his own spare keys, Kisumi let himself inside, spotting Makoto standing a few meters from him with his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face. Well, a rather wobbly one, theatrics most likely. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Kisumi called, suddenly in a much better mood after seeing that there was no real anger behind Makoto’s cross expression. Presenting his convenience store plastic bags like a hard won prize, Kisumi grinned at the other, waltzing over to the spot where Makoto had his jacket folded up on the floor and obviously spent the last two hours, judging by the phone charger still stuck in the nearby outlet, and deposited the bags. 

“What ‘honey’ are you talking about? I’m a slighted spouse, you know.”

Makoto muttered, already failing his stunt of being mad at Kisumi as he wordlessly trailed after him. His wry comment earned him a confused frown from Kisumi, who regarded Makoto’s apparent displeasure with a look of puzzled concentration. Like a switch being flipped, Kisumi broke into a grin. It hadn’t taken a very long backwards trip to guess what Makoto was unhappy about. Leave it to Makoto to play angry at something he wasn’t at all angry about. And very easily mended.

“Here I thought you’d be upset that I left you to wait for me for two hours and all you’re mad about is that I forgot to kiss you before I left. You’re a brat, Tachibana Makoto!”

With no heat behind his words and happily amused by the indignant huff he earned from his realization, Kisumi eagerly crossed the space between them to wrap his arms around Makoto’s neck and provide the affection he’d apparently cheated the other from so heartlessly. Failing to live up to his namesake… unheard of!

Makoto’s smile was back like the kiss was a magic spell and he took the reigns effortlessly, arms snaking around Kisumi’s waist and humming in satisfaction. The wet smack of their lips separating seemed to echo through the empty apartment, but as far as indecent sounds went, that probably wasn’t the worst possible one. 

“So, congrats on your new apartment, babe.” Kisumi mumbled against Makoto’s lips, cheeks dusted with pink as if this was somehow new to them after two years of dating. As he’d hoped, Makoto pulled away immediately to fix his error, the big, sweet bear. 

“ _Our_ new apartment, _babe_.” Makoto corrected, a little stern as if exasperated and displeased that Kisumi would rule himself out of the picture so easily. 

“You’re impossible to get apartments for. You barely had any criticism at all, be a little more assertive!” Kisumi shook his head with an unhappy sigh. Every time it had been iterations of “This is nice”, “I like this” or “Looks nice?” without any clear reasons for liking any of them. And any other time Makoto had just asked Kisumi for his opinion and immediately latched onto his answer. 

“But these were all apartments you’d found for us, I really did like them all! I could say the same to you, you were only taking my needs into consideration!” That index finger jabbed at Kisumi’s chest was wholly unwelcome.

“That’s because I really don’t need anything special as long as I get to live with you!”

“Me too!”

They both deflated, miserable sighs escaping them as they sunk to the floor next to Makoto’s jacket and the plastic bags, Kisumi’s arm affectionately wrapped around Makoto’s arm as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Of course that was why they’d had trouble agreeing, they’d both been so busy trying to accommodate the other’s needs that they’d forgotten that the reason they’d both been excited about finding an apartment in the first place was because they’d been thrilled about finally finding a place to move in together. 

The silence stretched on for a while, Makoto’s head a comfortable weight against the top of Kisumi’s. The lights flickered against the bare walls and all that they could hear was the faint sounds of traffic outside and the occasional crinkle of the warm plastic bag. With no lights up in the apartment it seemed like Makoto had went to the nearest 100 yen store and bought candles and a single, battery driven book light before it had gotten too dark outside. Kisumi still felt bad about leaving Makoto in the apartment like that, he’d wanted to enjoy the moment of them having decided on their new home together. At least they could make up for it now. 

Makoto’s soft voice was about one of the only things in this world that could probably never be an obnoxious sound to break a silence, it was smooth as honey and as soothing as a warm, fluffy blanket. Kisumi couldn’t help the smile that stretched on his lips. 

“Can we kiss a little more?” Came the gentle request and Kisumi was loathe to deny him what he sought. With just a brief, if lingering peck to Makoto’s lips, Kisumi straightened up with a happy chuckle and pulled the brown of the two plastic bags closer to them, fishing out a styrofoam bowl and handing it to Makoto, who took it without complaint.

“Not when I’ve actually gotten this heated up for us. You complained before we even went to look at this place, and judging by the lack of wrappers I don’t think you bought any while out either.”

Makoto whined in protest, an amusing combination of weak, half-hearted objections matched with complete compliance as Makoto dutifully opened his heated convenience store katsudon, slipping off the katsu topping and sliding it onto the separated rice with a comically unhappy expression. “Kisumi…” he complained as he stuffed a bite of rice and katsu in his mouth.  
“And I will, but not before I know that belly of yours is satisfied.” Kisumi laughed, placing a bottle of hot tea next to his big baby of a boyfriend before digging into his own meal, grin impish as he watched Makoto throw him a mock pout after he’d finished chewing. To think that once they lived in this apartment he’d get to kiss that pout off Makoto’s face every day. He’d get to kiss a smile onto those lips too, or wipe a frown off them. He’d be kissing tears and sweat away too. Overall a whole lot of kisses, especially those Kisumi could sneak whenever Makoto called his name. Those were the ones that always earned him an especially good smile too. 

They sat in relative silence as they ate their dinner together on the floor of their new apartment. It wasn’t central Tokyo but there were still plenty of lights from the buildings outside. Like their own, private starry sky, visible above the balcony edge from their apartment floor. 

Kisumi barely noticed that his head was back on Makoto’s shoulder until Makoto’s arm wound around him and pulled him close. He was so warm against Kisumi’s side in the slightly chilly apartment. 

“I think we’ll be happy here.”

“I think so too.”

“Was it deliberate that all the apartments had nice balconies?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thought so. This one’s nice too, I think if you put up all your plants it’ll look really pretty.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! If we try we can probably fit a small table and two chairs out there too. We can eat breakfast out there when spring comes around.”

Kisumi giggled happily. He could see that happening. Two university students and their discount instant coffee, eating toast together, surrounded by Kisumi’s plants and the morning sun shining on their faces, Makoto’s still sleep weary eyes squinting against it but his smile soft and loving nonetheless. It sure sounded like domestic bliss to Kisumi. 

“I love that,” he laughed, warmth curling in his chest as Kisumi felt Makoto’s lips press into his pink curls. 

That was the thing with Makoto, why he was so difficult to get to choose anything, why he always wanted Kisumi’s opinion rather than his own. He wasn’t just a mindless people pleaser through and through. Makoto had things he liked, things he disliked just like anyone else, he was a saint on most days, but it was still Kisumi or Haru who fondly sighed and picked up the bitter sansai vegetables from Makoto’s plate when he grimaced at the taste after a stupid attempt to eat something he didn’t like. But he was still a guy with simple tastes, simple needs. Makoto wasn’t a guy who needed a fancy place or expensive furniture or extravagant features in his home to be happy. He was a person who preferred to build his happiness from what he had. If that was a small apartment, just big enough to house him and his boyfriend, and a short train ride away from his best friend, then that was where Makoto would start building. 

This place seemed like the place to do so. If Kisumi had wanted to he probably could’ve let himself feel guilty for having sorted a few apartments out of the ones he’d presented to Haru as options, but with a bit of selfishness he’d saved his favorites for when he had his showing with Makoto alone. And what do you know, one of those apartments was the very one they sat in together, surrounded by the scent of their convenience store food and freshly painted walls and the warmth of each other.

Makoto’s smile was soft and private as he watched the lights outside, no doubt enjoying his own little internal monologue. He was as wonderful as when Kisumi had first fallen in love with him, brave and sweet, full of optimism despite the world throwing obstacles at his search to find what made him happy, what made his heart beat with unbridled excitement. This was their chance to start something new and exciting, to have a taste of freedom. It was their turn to build their futures. And Kisumi kind of couldn’t wait to help place that first stone together.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Take Your Marks I was in love with Kisumi as a real estate agent, and his honest efforts at welcoming his friends to Tokyo. So this is a little twist on Kisumi's work as a real estate agent, only he's showing his boyfriend apartments and also he's gonna live in that apartment too with said boyfriend. 
> 
> Haru's apartment in TYM is located near Shimo-Ochiai station, which the Seibu Shinjuku Line passes through. Six stops from that is Saginomiya, which is where I tentatively placed Makoto and Kisumi's apartment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
